1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to automotive glazings. More particularly it has to do with improved structures of this general character that possess unusual safety properties, and with the treatment of such structures to make them acceptable for use as automobile windows and windshields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the early stages of the automobile industry, single sheets of ordinary glass were employed as windshields. These were followed, as it became evident that the windshields presented a considerable safety hazard, by single sheets of heat treated or tempered glass, which are still used in some foreign countries. Thereafter, as laminated safety glass was developed, it began to be widely employed for automotive glazing until, ultimately, its contribution as a safety feature became so well recognized that its use became universal in the windshields of automobiles to be driven anywhere in the United States.
Nevertheless, even when glazed with the high quality laminated glass that is presently in use, automobile windows and windshields continue to present a hazard to drivers and front seat passengers, in terms of possible penetration and lacerative injuries, even at relatively low car and impact speeds.
Consequently, with the ever growing recognition of the necessity for increased safety precautions, continuing efforts have been and are still being made to appreciably reduce the injury producing potential of glass containing automobile glazings.
However, in some instances, the factors relied upon for increased safety have raised new problems in employing the improved glazing in the regular commercial production of automobiles.